


Les trois princes de l'Enfer

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreshadowing, Gen, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mysticism, Postmodernism, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: Сёстры Лападитт рассказывают Шошанне сказку, но она не согласна с сюжетом.
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Marcel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Les trois princes de l'Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Les trois princes de l'Enfer (фр.) — три принца ада.

Когда-то я думала, что я дракон. 

Думаю, теперь я могу тебе рассказать. 

А ещё когда-то я думала, что я принцесса из розовой сахарной ваты, 

Что сидит в башне замка, молодая, прекрасная и влюблённая, 

И знает, что ты придёшь за ней. 

Но принцесса смотрит в зеркало и видит только принцессу, 

А я снаружи ползаю в грязи, дышу огнём, и меня закалывают мечом. 

Ладно, выходит, я дракон. Подумаешь. 

– Ричард Сайкен, _Литания, из которой кое-что вычеркнуто_

Однажды во Франции, за несколько лет до вторжения немецких войск, Шошанне Дрейфус рассказали сказку, которую она не захотела слушать до конца. 

Ей было почти четырнадцать лет – слишком взрослая, чтобы любить сказки, и уж тем более для того, чтобы их бояться. Да в её доме и не рассказывали страшных сказок: хотя родители говорили с детьми по-французски, а не на родном идише, они пронесли через всю жизнь уверенность, что о плохих вещах нельзя говорить вслух, нельзя называть своими именами, чтобы _рухес_ и _шейдим_ не приняли это за приглашение. Всё, что Шошанна знала о нечистой силе, она узнала в гостях у сестёр Лападитт – до того, как стала слишком взрослой и для их компании тоже.

Их мать была не из этих краёв: Перье Лападитт привёз её с войны, на которую ушёл мальчишкой и вернулся мужчиной. Со временем она могла бы заслужить общее прощение за то, что родилась не на той стороне Ла-Манша и захомутала первого красавца на селе – но не сделала даже попытки и этим нанесла глубокую обиду местным женщинам. Она не была привержена своей протестантской вере, но не ходила и на католические мессы. У неё были очень светлые волосы, очень тёмные глаза и достаточно правильное лицо, чтобы его отрешённое выражение принимали за тщеславие. Добросердечная Мириам Дрейфус взяла её под крыло, потому что знала не понаслышке, как трудно быть чужой среди своих. Соседка была с ней учтива, слушала советы, мало говорила и никогда не спорила – идеальная подруга для еврейской матери. Когда она родила старшую, Жюльетт, Шошанне было два года; им ничего не оставалось, кроме как вырасти подругами. И когда в следующие два года родились Сюзанн и Шарлотт, Шошанна получила большую семью, о которой никогда не просила, но, возможно, мечтала.

В детстве им всегда хватало и еды, и приключений, и работы: их местность славились молочными коровами, и девочки с малых лет вставали до рассвета, чтобы выгнать скот на пастбища. Мадам Лападитт держала ещё полдюжины чёрных коз; их молоко горчило, но связанные долгими зимами платки из густой мягкой шерсти хорошо продавались на ярмарке. Тогда же, зимой, она и рассказывала свои сказки: о лесных фейри и водяных змеях, о безголовом всаднике и адских гончих, о смышлёных крестьянах, обхитривших самого Дьявола. В этом доме Шошанна начала говорить по-английски: в её простой размеренной жизни не хватало тайн, и ей казалось правильным, что для секретов есть свой язык. Язык, на котором можно говорить про зло, не боясь, что оно услышит своё имя. 

Но со временем сёстры Лападитт перестали доверять Шошанне свои секреты. Фольклорные сказки сменились романами в потёртых обложках – Мэри Шелли, Эдгар По, Брэм Стокер – и на эти книги ей не хватало ни знаний языка, ни даже терпения. Шошанна заинтересовалась мальчиками, полюбила рыбалку и футбол, а сёстры всё так же сторонились других ровесников. Они целыми днями пропадали в лесу, собирали грибы и ягоды, составляли гербарии – и читали, читали, читали всегда о чём-то пугающем и ненормальном. Она больше не разделяла их увлечений, и потому позволила дружбе увянуть.

Когда мадам Лападитт умерла, Шошанне было почти четырнадцать – возраст, в котором уже положено знать, что говорят в таких случаях. Что-то большее, чем «нет слов» и «какой кошмар»; что-то достойное женщины, которая не жалела для неё ни слов, ни кошмаров. Которая была слишком молода, чтобы просто вот так уснуть и не проснуться – но слишком настойчиво звала в свой дом зло, чтобы оно не откликнулось на приглашение.

– Какой кошмар, просто нет слов, – проговорила она с усилием, зная, что _в её возрасте_ нужно разделять чужую скорбь. – Как же теперь её девочки? Бедный месье Лападитт!

Этот ответ удовлетворил Мириам: она заключила дочь в объятья и держала минуту или две. После Шошанна вернулась к домашним делам со своим обычным понурым видом, который можно было принять за траур. Она _хотела бы_ отыскать в себе собственную скорбь – но нашла только бестактные праздные вопросы, будто со страниц тех жутких романов: «Сколько же часов он проспал рядом с трупом? Может быть, её отравили? Может быть, она сама накликала на себя беду?» И ещё один, не такой праздный, но самый бестактный: «Можно мне не идти на похороны?»

Этот вопрос она придержала до прихода отца, но задать не успела. Жакоб Дрейфус вернулся домой не один, а вместе с соседом, и сказал ей без всяких предисловий:

– Я пообещал месье Лападитту, что ты присмотришь за его девочками.

Шошанна кивнула, торопливо опустив глаза, пока никто не прочитал в них протест. «Не надо за меня ничего обещать!» – вертелось на языке, но она заставила себя проглотить резкие слова: отец не любил, когда ему перечили на людях. Да она и не смогла бы объяснить сути своего протеста, не нашла бы в себе жестокости сказать скорбящему вдовцу: «Простите, но ваши дочки больше не хотят со мной общаться, и это полностью взаимно».

– Спасибо, Шошанна, – сказал он, и от непривычной растерянности в его голосе ей стало не по себе. Перье Лападитт всегда говорил тихо, но властно, как человек, который знает, что его и так будут слушать. И к нему действительно прислушивались; хотя ему не было ещё и сорока, он поневоле внушал уважение своей статью, размеренной речью и олимпийским спокойствием. Теперь же в его манере не было прежней уверенности, словно из-под ног выбили почву: мощные плечи поникли, лицо осунулось, и бледно-голубые глаза казались стеклянными под опухшими красными веками. Она подняла встревоженный взгляд и тут же отвела в сторону; видеть его таким было мучительно и почти стыдно. Стыдно за то, что она не только не могла, но и на самом деле _не хотела_ помочь его горю – и горю трёх маленьких девочек, потерявших мать.

– Мы скоро вернёмся, – пообещал Лападитт, как будто угадав ход её мыслей. – Нужно только съездить за священником и забрать грузовик для…

«Для гроба», – мысленно договорила Шошанна, и желудок сжался. Она никогда не видела мертвецов, не была готова признать, что смерть уравнивает людей со скотом. Не была готова думать о собственной смертности. Не хотела знать, о чём говорят сёстры в это утро.

– Вы будете прощаться по католическому обряду? – осторожно уточнил отец; разговоры о религии никогда не давались ему легко. 

Лападитт тяжело вздохнул:

– Она ведь никогда особенно не верила. Это обряд для меня, а не для неё, – и ещё раньше, чем Шошанна успела отметить, как неприятно это прозвучало, повернулся обратно к ней.

– Ты умеешь плести косы? – спросил он почти виновато. – Я уже одел девочек в траур, но они не дают даже расчесать им волосы. Сегодня всё вкривь и вкось. Даже её кошка спряталась и не выходит из-под пола.

Шошанна сглотнула горький ком в горле. Меньше всего ей хотелось расплакаться из-за кошки, нелюдимой чёрной злюки, которая ходила за хозяйкой как тень и больше никому не давалась в руки.

– Я постараюсь, – пообещала она и, стянув фартук, обречённо двинулась в сторону фермы Лападитт. 

Сёстры сидели на полу в единственной комнате, одинаково поджав ноги в чёрных чулках и взявшись за руки, словно в маленьком мрачном хороводе. Когда Шошанна переступила порог, они обернулись к ней одновременно. Она подавила нервную улыбку – улыбаться сейчас было бы кощунством – и заставила себя встретиться взглядом с Сюзанн, средней сестрой. Злые языки говорили, что из трёх сестёр только она, темноволосая и светлоглазая, приходится Перье родной дочерью. Шошанна не верила в эту клевету, но ей Сюзанн всегда казалась самой миловидной. В лице Жюльетт, хотя ей едва исполнилось двенадцать, уже проявилось что-то суровое; со своими жёсткими кудрями, строгими карими глазами и орлиным носом она больше напоминала итальянку или еврейку. Маленькая белокурая Шарлотт была похожа на фарфоровую куколку, но отцовский прозрачный взгляд придавал бледному личику что-то болезненное. Все три выглядели подавленными, но не заплаканными, и не проявляли никакого интереса к открытому гробу у дальней стены. Шошанна не стала разглядывать тело, но увидела очертания лица и сложенных рук под полупрозрачной тканью. Мадам Лападитт казалась такой же отрешённой, как обычно.

– Хочешь поиграть с нами? – предложила Жюльетт, без обиняков и почти властно, как будто хотела напомнить о своём старшинстве.

Шошанна не хотела играть, но ещё меньше хотела перечить.

– А во что вы играете?

– Это сказка про трёх принцесс, – объяснила Шарлотт, старательно выговаривая архаичные книжные обороты. – Королева умерла в расцвете лет, и безутешный король не мог заботиться о них один. Он пригласил в замок прекрасную чужестранку.

«Сказка про вас, а теперь и про меня», – подумала Шошанна с какой-то тоскливой обречённостью. Девочки тоже не хотели мириться со смертью матери – и вместо того, чтобы прогонять эту мысль, решили свести всё к игре. Может быть, к самой мрачной из игр, от которых она устала ещё в детстве, – и теперь ей оставалось только присоединиться.

– Я буду вашей фрейлиной, Ваши Высочества, – Шошанна изобразила реверанс. – Его Величество наказал мне заплести вам косы.

Старшие девочки переглянулись и кивнули, как ей показалось, удовлетворённо.

– Только если ты дашь заплести волосы и тебе, – мягко потребовала Шарлотт.

– Ваше слово – закон, Ваше Высочество, – ответила Шошанна, подавив вздох.

Шкатулка с гребнями и расчёсками оказалась на подоконнике: видимо, там её оставил Перье, отчаявшись убедить дочерей привести себя в порядок. Шошанна забрала её и опустилась на колени за спиной у младшей, решив начать с самых длинных и самых прямых волос.

– Она не просто фрейлина, – заговорила Шарлотт, не обращаясь ни к кому в отдельности. – Она тоже принцесса, просто у неё не осталось королевства.

– Почему? – удивилась Шошанна и тут же поморщилась, когда девочка мотнула головой.

– Враги предали её страну огню и мечу. Она смогла бежать, но ей некуда больше идти.

– Грустная выходит сказка.

– Но у неё счастливый финал, – Шарлотт снова повернула голову, посмотрела на Шошанну через плечо. – Король полюбит её и возьмёт в жёны, когда увидит, как она подружилась с его дочерьми. На свадьбу ей сошьют самое красивое платье в королевстве!

– С кружевной вуалью, – добавила Жюльетт, – и длинным-длинным шлейфом, который будут нести все дети королевства.

Шарлотт счастливо закивала. Шошанна погладила её по голове в безмолвной просьбе сидеть смирно. 

– Разве она не ровесница трёх принцесс? – уточнила она у Жюльетт в надежде отвлечь малышку от свадеб и платьев.

Жюльетт сморгнула.

– Да, но любовь побеждает время.

– Она слишком молода, чтобы быть их мачехой, – возразила Шошанна. – Да и потом, разве она… разве _хоть кто-то_ может заменить королю его супругу?

Девочки снова переглянулись. Она воспользовалась паузой, чтобы разделить волосы Шарлотт на три пряди и начать плести косу у самой макушки.

– Нет, не может, – признала Сюзанн. – Король не увидит в ней женщину, она будет ему как ещё одна дочь.

– Они вырастут как сёстры в его замке, – согласилась Шарлотт, на сей раз не оглядываясь. – Вместе будут мечтать о принцах. Но когда придёт их время, для них уже не найдётся приданого.

– Почему нет? – спросила Шошанна, хотя, кажется, и так знала настоящий ответ. У фермеров разница между довольством и голодом измерялась одним неурожайным годом, а второй год грозил разорением. Взрослый страх перед бедностью пропитывал воздух и просочился в детские игры.

Но ответ Шарлотт удивил её – удивил и заставил поёжиться.

– Потому что война, от которой бежала принцесса-чужестранка, пришла за ней по её следам.

«Оптимистично», – мысленно вздохнула Шошанна и перевязала косу чёрной лентой.

Волнистые пряди Сюзанн были спутаны после сна, и расчёска то и дело застревала. Благо, средняя сестра не пыталась вырваться из её рук – сидела неподвижно, поглощённая своей частью истории. 

– Первым к ней придёт свататься доблестный рыцарь под вражеским знаменем. Он молод и хорош собой, его сердце наполнено отвагой и любовью к ней. У него нет ни золота, ни земли, но князья и бароны внимают его словам. Он хочет служить ей и готов посвятить ей все свои подвиги.

Значит, Сюзанн тоже уже засматривалась на мальчиков; в этом поэтичном описании чувствовалась романтика рыцарских легенд. Шошанна заметила про себя, что её отцу-ветерану не понравился бы мечтательный тон её рассказа о добродетелях врага.

– Подвиги? – нахмурилась она. – Как он может любить принцессу и воевать под флагом армии, которая разорила её родную страну? Пусть для начала сложит своё знамя.

– Не сложит, – уверенно ответила Сюзанн. – Иначе он перестанет быть героем.

В этом была своя логика. Шошанна прочесала её волосы по всей длине в поисках оставшихся колтунов, прежде чем отложить гребень. 

– Тогда ей не нужен его героизм, – заключила она. Нет, герои не предают своих флагов, но разве принцесса не должна быть героиней?..

– Принцесса отвергнет рыцаря из гордости, – согласилась Сюзанн, пожав плечами как будто бы с лёгкой досадой. – Она верна земле своих предков, но цена этой верности очень высока, когда враги уже под стенами замка.

– Нет ничего дороже верности, – сказала Шошанна.

Волосы Жюльетт, слишком сухие на кончиках, покалывали пальцы. Шошанна была уверена, что та в состоянии причесаться сама, но причудливая сказка уже завладела её вниманием – и она послушно играла свою роль. Фрейлины, принцессы, чужестранки, жертвы войны, невесты на выданье; сегодняшний настрой сестёр мало отличался от обычного, но сегодня драматизм казался оправданным.

– После рыцаря за ней приедет всадник на вороном коне, – заговорила Жюльетт, – в чёрных латах с вражеским гербом. Он не будет просить её руки, он вообще не умеет просить – только отдавать приказы. Он тоже молод и бесстрашен, а его боятся даже собственные солдаты…

– Не так уж и молод, – вдруг вмешалась Шарлотт.

– Молод для полководца, – рассудила Сюзанн, и сёстры согласно кивнули в унисон.

– Он не будет ей угрожать, хотя всё в нём дышит угрозой, – продолжила Жюльетт. – Но он сможет защитить принцессу, если она попросит его покровительства в обмен на свою любовь. Если она согласится стать сокровищем в башне, он будет её драконом.

«Это называется другим словом», – подумала про себя Шошанна, но сочла за благо не развивать эту тему. Ей и так было диковато осознавать, что двенадцатилетняя девочка знает об отношениях мужчин и женщин достаточно, чтобы придумать такой сценарий. До сих пор игра сестёр, пусть мрачная и даже жутковатая, была по-детски наивной, а теперь вдруг приобрела неприятный реализм. Откуда они вообще взяли этот образ тирана, чей возраст теперь обсуждали как непреложный факт?

Или этот герой и был им знаком со страниц какой-нибудь книги? Кто знает, какие готические страсти таились в потёртых переплётах домашней библиотеки мадам Лападитт. Шошанна ухватилась за эту догадку, потому что другая гипотеза – что девочки играют в отношения, которые видели своими глазами в собственном доме – нравилась ей куда меньше.

– Принцесса не будет его ни о чём просить, – наконец решила она. – Она не заключает сделок с врагами и уж тем более не станет продавать им саму себя.

Сёстры переглянулись так многозначительно, как будто ожидали другого ответа. Потом Жюльетт пожала плечами.

– Значит, про него можно забыть, – обронила она небрежно, невпопад, и вновь её сёстры кивнули.

Шошанна решила не задавать вопросов – она как раз закончила плести последнюю косу – но подумала про себя, что это звучит даже обнадёживающе. И что ей совсем не хочется слушать дальше – не хочется знать про третьего жениха. По законам сказок третий гость всегда оказывался тем самым, суженым-ряженым, и после первых двух было сложно ждать чего-то хорошего.

Девочки поднялись с пола одновременно, и она встала вслед за ними в надежде, что на этом история закончится. Но Сюзанн взяла её за руку и усадила на табурет перед завешенным зеркалом, напоминая о данном обещании. Шарлотт выудила из шкатулки костяной гребешок; Шошанна задавила несвоевременную догадку, что эта вещица наверняка принадлежала покойной. Жюльетт развязала ленту, державшую её волосы в низком свободном хвосте, и распустила их по плечам. Теперь они молчали, но тишина не успокаивала – наоборот, заставляла возвращаться мыслями к услышанному _и сказанному_. Её родители запрещали говорить напрямую о напастях; мадам Лападитт не боялась называть зло по имени, но через её рассказы проходило красной нитью предостережение: «С какой бы силой ты ни имел дело, следи за своим языком». Шошанна ввязалась в игру, не ведая правил – согласилась на судьбу раньше, чем о ней узнала – и теперь ей пообещали войну, изгнание и сватовство врагов.

Конечно, это была просто игра. Конечно, её страх рос из предрассудков. Все её обещания и все их пророчества имели не больше значения, чем этот покров на зеркале: ровно столько, сколько им придавали суеверные люди. Шошанна не была суеверной – и, уж конечно, не верила в сказки.

– Принцесса отвергла двух женихов, – заговорила Шарлотт. – Она слишком хороша и для рыцаря, и для полководца.

– Она ждёт настоящего принца, – подхватила Сюзанн из-за её спины. – Значит, враг пришлёт за ней принца.

– И не просто принца, – добавила Жюльетт. – Он будет королём во всём, кроме титула.

Сёстры по-прежнему говорили тихо, но в их тоне уже не было прежней меланхолии. В их голосах звучала какая-то враждебность, скрытая угроза, словно они были злы на принцессу – на Шошанну – за то, что она испортила их планы, расстроила две свадьбы. Ловкие пальцы в волосах усыпляли внимание, вводили в сонный ступор; она даже перестала различать, кто из них говорит ей в спину свистящим шёпотом:

– Он не будет свататься, не будет просить её руки.

– Он придёт с огнём и мечом, как делает всё его племя.

– Прольёт с неба дождь огненный и серный.

– Заберёт с собой в ад, откуда и пришёл, и без венца возьмёт в невесты.

– Хватит! – она вскочила на ноги. Слово «ад» шокировало её достаточно, чтобы сбросить оцепенение. Шошанна воинственно развернулась к сёстрам, готовая объяснить им в самых громких терминах, почему такими вещами нельзя шутить даже понарошку… и снова застыла, увидев в руках Жюльетт и Сюзанн отрез белого тюля. Раньше он наверняка был занавеской, но действительно сошёл бы и за фату для бедной и тщеславной принцессы – или за саван для королевы. Шошанна вскрикнула, увидев, что мадам Лападитт лежит в гробу без покрывала, в белом свадебном платье.

Этого ей хватило, чтобы броситься наутёк. Сёстры не попытались её удержать – но Шошанна бежала так, словно все демоны Преисподней гнались за ней, чтобы замотать в саван и утащить к алтарю.

Она бежала по полю, потом вдоль дороги, глотая слёзы и задыхаясь, пока не услышала рёв двигателя. Она остановилась, грузовик тоже. В кабине сидели её отец и Перье Лападитт.

– Разве ты не должна присматривать за девочками? – спросил Жакоб, с подозрением оглядев её растрёпанные волосы и заплаканное лицо.

– Они начали… Они играли… – начала Шошанна, хватая ртом ветер и пыль, но так и не смогла заставить себя продолжить. И, глядя, как сдвигаются отцовские брови, мысленно смирилась с наказанием. Что угодно, только не возвращаться туда, не слушать больных сказок и не надевать фату покойницы.

– Извини меня, Шошанна, – сказал Перье и просительно потрепал Жакоба по плечу. – Мои девочки всегда играли в странные игры. Я говорил жене, что не надо им читать эти книги, но она…

Его взгляд помрачнел ещё сильнее, а в складке рта действительно угадывалось чувство вины. Шошанна пробормотала ответные извинения, хотя сама уже не знала, кто и в чём виноват. Жакоб вздохнул:

– Возвращайся домой, Шошанна, и скажи маме, чтобы нашла тебе работу до вечера. Можешь доехать в кузове до дома месье Лападитта.

– Спасибо, я лучше дойду пешком, – ответила она. А про себя подумала, что больше никогда не переступит порог его дома.

Но Шошанне пришлось вернуться в этот дом – на сей раз не гостьей, а беглянкой. Своего дома у неё больше не было. Дрейфусов разыскивали немецкие власти, чтобы посадить на поезд и отправить в никуда – как уже произошло с семьями Долерак, Роллан и Лавитт. Перье Лападитт рисковал многим, когда предложил им убежище в нише под половицами кухни. Родители и дядя Боб не знали, чем отплатить ему за доброту; маленький Амос не понимал всей тяжести ситуации и часто жаловался на тесноту и грызунов. Шошанна не разговаривала с сёстрами – знала, что они недовольны решением отца, что боятся за своих близких не меньше, чем она сама. _Эта_ тайна слишком тяготила их всех, чтобы говорить что-то даже по-английски.

Дьявол говорил с лёгким немецким акцентом, когда пришёл в дом Перье Лападитта. Он был благодушен, подчёркнуто учтив, не жалел комплиментов, а его приказы звучали как просьбы. Он _попросил разрешения_ перейти на английский, прежде чем предложил Лападитту выбрать между двумя предательствами. «Я уже знаю правду, – читалось между его любезных формулировок. – Но я дам вам шанс признаться, если вам дороги ваши дочери и коровы». И Лападитт признался, продал их всех – Жакоба, Мириам, Боба, Амоса, Шошанну – и они услышали в английской речи только свои имена, и она услышала каждое слово, но тоже не смогла ничего изменить. Дьявол принял жертву и раздал дары: одним – жизнь, другим – дождь огненный и серный. Шошанне досталась жизнь, омытая кровью и сожжённая дотла, и запоздалое осознание: Дьявол реален, а сказка состоит в том, что его можно одурачить.

Она запомнила его имя – полковник Ганс Ланда – а он запомнил её. «До свидания, Шошанна!» – пообещал он, когда позволил ей сбежать.

Шошанна не восстала из праха, как положено фениксу, но смогла выстроить на пепелище подобие новой жизни. В Париже она встретила Марселя, механика из кинотеатра вдовы Мимьё, и в опустошённом сердце вспыхнула искра. Эта любовь была не из сказок и не с серебряного экрана – их сплотили прошлые лишения и общая ненависть к оккупантам. Её поражало непоколебимое мужество, с которым он принимал удары мира, вдруг возненавидевшего его за кудрявые волосы и чёрную кожу. Он считал, что её доля тяжелее, и восхищался её выдержкой – не зная, что на самом деле это пустота в панцире из горя и злости. Ада Мимьё тоже знала, что такое утрата, и помогла ей с документами: вклеила её фото в паспорт своей племянницы, утонувшей в Луаре ещё до оккупации. Так началась сказка длиной в четыре года, которую Шошанна – Эммануэль – рассказывала этому новому миру, полному зла.

Эммануэль Мимьё не скрывала, что ненавидит немцев – но так, как их ненавидят французы, а не евреи. Как оккупантов, а не палачей. Она не вступала в битвы, которых не могла выиграть, то есть ни в какие битвы. С афиш «Ле Гамаар» смотрели лица Лени Рифеншталь и Бригитты фон Хаммерсмарк, и на вечерних немецкоязычных сеансах было не протолкнуться от серых мундиров. Один такой мундир заговорил с ней по-французски однажды вечером, когда она была одна, безоружна и уязвима снаружи кинотеатра. Он был красноречив, хорошо знаком с кинематографом и чересчур настырен. Шошанне доставило удовольствие выражение плохо скрытой обиды, когда он представился по имени, и это имя ей ни о чём не сказало.

– Я не успела поменять вывеску, – сообщила она, когда вернулась домой. – Ко мне пристал очередной маленький фриц.

– Если он тронул тебя хоть пальцем… – начал Марсель, и Шошанна покачала головой.

– Нет, он не распускал руки. Он не опасен, просто смазливый хлыщ.

– Береги себя, Шошанна, – попросил Марсель.

Она не изменила своего мнения, когда мальчишка нашёл её снова, за столиком любимого кафе. При свете дня он казался ещё младше, и гладкое личико светилось щенячьим восторгом от встречи, – и, как это бывает с щенками, он не понимал слова «нет». Она помнила его имя – рядовой Фредерик Цоллер – и совершила ошибку, когда проговорилась об этом. Но его имя знали, кажется, все эсэсовцы в Париже, и Шошанна имела неосторожность спросить, чем он знаменит. Он просиял. Он убил шестьдесят восемь человек – в первый день, – и сто пятьдесят во второй, и тридцать два в третий, и остановился лишь потому, что на четвёртый день враги отступили. Про его подвиг сняли фильм с ним же в главной роли, чтобы все враги знали о гордости германской нации. Она кивала, скрывая неприязнь, а он неумело прятал гордость за смирением и никак не понимал, что настоящий враг – это он. Он хотел быть её _другом_ , как будто ей было место в кругу, где министра пропаганды Геббельса называли просто Йозефом. «Доблестный рыцарь под вражеским знаменем» оказался идеалистичным дураком.

Эммануэль Мимьё вернулась из кафе в дурном расположении духа: глупый мальчишка-снайпер разбудил воспоминания об истории, которую она должна была похоронить в небытии вместе с Шошанной Дрейфус. Шошанне досталось с лихвой и войны, и утрат, и гонений – но она убедила себя, что эта судьба не найдёт её под новым именем. И всё-таки жених, обещанный Сюзанн, отыскал путь в её жизнь – и она соврала бы, если бы сказала, что теперь не ждёт гостя от Жюльетт.

Гость прибыл на сверкающем чёрном «Мерседесе» с шофёром – ещё раньше, чем Шошанна успела закончить со злосчастной вывеской. Она смотрела на него с верхушки лестницы, но взгляд из-под козырька гестаповской фуражки прибивал к земле. «Это ваш кинотеатр, мадемуазель Мимьё? Пожалуйте в машину!» – сказал ей шофёр-переводчик, а сам офицер не снизошёл до французской речи. Он выглядел самодовольным и скучающим и возвышался над ней больше, чем на голову. Его имя – майор Дитер Хельштром – Шошанна знала от тётушки Ады; его трудами та потеряла много друзей в Сопротивлении. 

– Что я сделала? – спросила Шошанна, зная, что он понимает французский. Водитель всё равно перевёл, а Хельштром ответил:

– Запихивай свой зад в машину, – и даже если её познаний немецкого не хватило бы на этот совет, тычок костяшками в спину был более чем красноречив.

В салоне он снял фуражку и перчатки и закурил, но не предложил ей свой портсигар. Если это была первая возможность завязать разговор, то Шошанна не собиралась ею пользоваться. У Хельштрома было угловатое, смутно порочное лицо и немигающе-хищные глаза рептилии. Он выглядел слишком моложавым для своих майорских погон, но – в отличие от красавчика Цоллера – не создавал впечатления, что получил что-то в жизни по блату. Шошанна вспомнила, что ей предлагалось искать его покровительства, и ей стало дурно. Она прижалась к боковой двери и смотрела прямо перед собой, не видя проплывающих за окном фешенебельных кварталов.

«Спасибо, что приняли моё приглашение», – сказал Цоллер и не уловил сарказма, когда она усомнилась в его выборе слова. За столом в шикарном ресторане сидели министр Геббельс – _Йозеф_ для друзей, среди которых она всё-таки оказалась против собственной воли – и его переводчица Франческа. Шошанна попыталась скрыть презрение; проще и предпочтительнее, чем прятать ненависть и страх. Перед ними Хельштром стал улыбчивым и любезным – и от лёгкости, с которой он надел маску мальчишеского жизнелюбия, стало не по себе. Она была уверена, что он пародирует Цоллера, – а Цоллер сиял, расхваливал Геббельсу «Ле Гамаар» и её саму, и Шошанне уже даже не нужен был перевод, чтобы понять: премьера «Гордости нации» состоится в её кинотеатре, и она ни черта не сможет этому помешать. Рыцарь-герой, любимец князей и баронов, уже принял это решение – и полководец на вороном скакуне налил ей шампанского и отодвинул стул, но не будет её ни от кого спасать. Разговор перешёл на немецкий, Геббельс смеялся, манерно бил Цоллера по плечу салфеткой, и Шошанна позволила себе провалиться глубже в ощущение нереальности. «Два жениха уже в сборе, – думала она. – Где третий, который затащит меня в Преисподнюю?»

– А, Ланда, вот и вы! – воскликнул Геббельс, словно услышав её кощунственные мысли.

Если бы Шошанна была сильнее, она разбила бы бокал и попыталась перерезать горло убийце своей семьи. А если бы была ещё чуть слабее, то разрыдалась бы и выдала бы себя с головой. Но Шошанна не была ни сильной, ни слабой – она была пустой, выжженной дотла, и потому позволила ему поцеловать ей руку. Потому не попыталась бежать, когда их оставили наедине. Цоллер было вступился за неё, но спасовал перед рангом и репутацией. Хельштром высказался о репутации с одобрительным смешком; ещё бы, он тоже построил карьеру на чужом страхе. Но Шошанна уже даже не боялась – просто ждала огня и серы, как обещали сёстры Лападитт.

Но нет, это было бы слишком просто для полковника Ганса Ланды, прозванного Охотником на евреев. Он тогда пообещал ей только новую встречу – а теперь обещал, что проверка будет чистой формальностью, и Шошанна знала не хуже его самого: _такие_ обещания дают только когда собираются нарушить. Он был учтив, но сдержан, без шутовской любезности Хельштрома или неуёмного энтузиазма Цоллера. У него были тёплые карие глаза, улыбка с ласковыми морщинками и импозантная проседь на висках. Он не выглядел как фанатик или садист – просто человек, который любит свою работу. А она выглядела, наверное, напуганной до полусмерти, и если он заметил, то тактично не подал вида.

И если он узнал её, прежде чем заказать стакан молока к её штруделю, то хорошо скрыл охотничий азарт за маской галантности. Шошанна не пила молока примерно с тех пор, как переехала в оккупированный Париж – и уже знала, что если выйдет из ресторана живой, то больше никогда не сможет его пить, не вспоминая худший день в своей жизни. Но она сделала глоток и ковырнула вилкой рассыпчатый штрудель, даже не успев задуматься о том, намеренно ли ей преподнесли некошерный десерт.

– Дождитесь сливок! – напомнил Ланда.

Его улыбка не померкла, когда он доел свои сливки и раздавил о нетронутый штрудель сигарету.

Шошанна добралась до дома как в тумане. Она не плакала, но на пороге её начало трясти: губы дрожали, вместо слов из груди рвались всхлипы, и пальцы не могли донести сигарету до рта. Марсель завернул её в пуховое одеяло и прижимал к себе, пока она снова не смогла говорить.

– Ты веришь в колдовство? – спросила она.

Он долго смотрел на неё, словно пытаясь прочитать в искажённом лице истинный смысл вопроса.

– Я видел вещи, которые не могу объяснить.

– А в Дьявола веришь?

– Да, – на этот раз Марсель ответил без колебаний. – Но всё зло, что я видел в мире, совершили люди.

И тогда Шошанна наконец позволила себе расплакаться, и вот тогда рассказала ему всё: о дожде огненном и серном, об испытаниях принцессы-чужестранки и о трёх принцах ада, которые всё-таки вышли на её след спустя эти годы. Марсель не перебивал, только гладил её дрожащие плечи и целовал в мокрый висок. Она была благодарна за тишину, хоть и понимала, что означает это молчание.

– Ты думаешь, что я сошла с ума, – сказала Шошанна, и это не был вопрос.

– Весь мир съехал с катушек, – отозвался Марсель, и это не было возражение. – Я не знаю, что думать про твою историю. Но если у неё нет конца, то ты сама можешь придумать финал. 

Шошанна вытянула из пачки новую сигарету, и щёлкнула зажигалкой, и смотрела на пламя, пока кремень не раскалился под пальцем.

– Огонь и сера, – она затянулась. – Я знаю, какой финал должен быть у этой сказки. Когда все трое придут на премьеру, я закрою их в зале и сожгу вместе со всеми остальными. Но мне понадобится твоя помощь.

И снова Марсель не колебался ни минуты:

– Командуй, Шошанна. Я, конечно, не принц, но если тебе нужен оруженосец...

– Ты единственный, кто мне нужен, – перебила она и только тогда поняла, что впервые произносит это вслух. И также поняла, по ответному взгляду Марселя, что он знал это без всяких слов.

Он притянул её к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

– Давай отправим этих сволочей обратно в ад.


End file.
